galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
White Moon
The is the holy symbol of the Transbaal Empire and a construct of the advanced EDEN Civilization that acted as one half of the pair of defense satellites to protect its capital of Juno. It is administrated by the "Moon Goddess" Shatoyan who presided over its functions for centuries. History Around 600 years before the start of the story, the Eden Civilization created both the White Moon and its counterpart, the Black Moon, to allow its separate design philosophies to create the best suited defensive protocols to better protect its creators. The White Moon's technology relied on the human spirit, believing in the uncertain, but infinite possibilities of humanity, while the Black Moon's technology was completely automated, wanting to eliminate the uncertainties that came with a human operator. This meant that the White Moon did not possess the ability to mass produce ships or protect itself like the Black Moon. Instead it required human operators to work all of its functions and was protected externally with the Elsior and its Emblem Frames. When the time came, the two moons would physically merge together to fulfill its purpose. Before that could take place however, the Val-Fasq's successful invasion of Eden separated the two moons and they drifted away to uncertain safety. With the effects of the Chrono Quake crippling the galaxy, the White Moon happened on the capital planet of the Transbaal Empire suffering from its effects and relieved its burden with its technology. With the White Moon's assistance, the Transbaal Empire flourished and became stronger than ever. Since then, female citizens of the Transbaal Empire were able to join the White Moon's crew to work with its housed Lost Technology. These individuals were dubbed Moon Priestesses and made up the majority of the Elsior's crew. Galaxy Angel The Elsior and its Emblem Frames are forced to flee and leave Transbaal and the White Moon behind with Eonia's invasion of the planet at the start of the game. It was returned to by the end of the game where it housed the Chrono Break Cannon that was necessary to destroy the Black Moon, that was intent on merging with the White Moon. In Moonlit Lovers, the two moons' purposes became clear and spiritually unified when the recovered core of the Black Moon held Noa, it's administrator and while she was unwilling to cooperate at first against Nefuria, she was convinced that helping to fight the Val-Fasq was still in her main purpose and she would lose nothing in cooperating with the Elsior, the Angel Wing, and the White Moon. With the Val-Fasq's return, the White Moon joined the Elsior out in the frontier to meet with the Eden siblings of Wein and Lushati. It was nearly hijacked by Wein but combined efforts of Noa and Shatoyan were able to stop them. It is last seen in the final moments of Eternal Lovers when it is present with the Elsior and the planet of Transbaal to welcome Tact and his chosen Angel home. Galaxy Angel II The White Moon is seen again in MK when Parfait pulls it from EDEN to NEUE by the Infinite Corridor. It now resides in NEUE near the capital planet of Seldar along with the universe's Chrono Gate. Trivia * The White Moon make a cameo in one of the GA anime episodes in the background of Transbaal planet. Category:Moons Category:Lost Technology Category:Ships Category:Allied Fleet Category:Satellites